A Twisted Kind Of Love
by waterrain
Summary: England finds America laying on the carpet, he felt a very dim pulse, and tries to save him. Not very good at summary's.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you for reviewing. **

**_America's Point of View._**

Third Person Point Of View

**A Twisted Kind Of Love**

**By waterrain**

**_I can't hear them. I can no longer hear my people. No longer can I hear their voices speaking to me inside of my mind anymore. I can't feel my people's emotions. Their sorrow, happiness, angry, and many other emotions I can no longer feel it inside of my heart. Are my people dead? Am I dead? _**

**_I can't be dead for my heart is still beating making those Lub-Dub sounds. I can feel my blood running through my veins and going throughout my body. _**

**_My world is dark. I can't see anything and I can't hear anything. I can feel my eyebrows. I know my blue eyes are opened, but I can't see anything. Only darkness and I'm feeling frightened. Am I alone? Am I the only one here? What happened to me?_**

**_My cheeks are damp from silent tears. I tried to open my lips to speak, but I could tell that my voice was gone for I can feel it deep within my bones. I'm Blind, Deaf, and Mute. I don't understand how this has happened to me. _**

**_Why can't I See?_**

**_Why can't I Hear?_**

**_Why can't I Speak?_**

**_I wrap my arms around myself, tears felling down rapidly, and my heart was racing. I feel so empty inside without hearing my people and without feeling my people's emotions. I can't live like this for a moment longer! _**

**_I dropped to my knees onto the carpet, used my nails, and cut my palm open. I slowly wrote onto the carpet 'Good Bye To Anyone That Is Alive' and pulled a small gun from my right pocket. I always keep a loaded gun just in case Alien's try to Invade. _**

**_My people must be gone for I can't feel or hear them. I feel as if I'm going insane, but a hero can't go insane. I pressed the gun to my heart and calmly pulled the trigger to end my life. Besides the world would be better off without me._**

**_I had missed my heart and there had been only one bullet inside of my gun. I laid down on my back, my arms by my sides, legs close together, and a bright smile on my lips. After all a Hero dies with a smile and my life's blood is pouring out at a more rapid pace._**

**_Good Bye, England. Good Bye, Germany. Good Bye, Italy. Good Bye, Russia. Good Bye, France. My heart is slowing down and I closed my eyes for if someone finds my dead body wouldn't want that someone freaking out over dead eyes that are opened. Good Bye, Hungary. Good Bye, Greece. Goodbye, China. Goodbye, Japan. Good Bye, Egypt. _**

**_My breathing is growing softer and softer. The blood was still leaving me, my heart was becoming even slower, and I could feel my pulse getting dimmer by the second. Good Bye, World. I wonder if anyone will remember that there was once a great Nation by the name of America?_**

"Honestly, America. Why can't you answer the bloody door?" England asked in an irritated voice as he used the key that America had given to him last year and walked inside. His green eyes went wide in horror at the sight of America and rushed over to check for a pulse. There was a very dim pulse and England pressed a hand against America's chest.

"I thought you wouldn't suffer anymore. That is why I did that spell and turned you into a human last night. What have I done that caused you to take your own life? I hope this spell will turn you back into a Nation." England whispered and he quietly chanted a spell. America was slipping away from him, his pulse was gone, and the heart stopped beating. England finished the spell a moment ago and he felt America's arm.

"I screwed up by turning you into a human last night." England cried out, tears falling down his cheeks, and he was not ashamed to be crying for America is dead. "It is all of my fault that you are gone forever and ever. I loved you, America. I shouldn't have ever let go of you. I should have kept you locked away like a bird when you were a Colony."

Unknown to him was the fact that America was growing smaller and smaller until he was the size of a thirteen year old child. His body was becoming warmer and warmer by the moment. The blood was returning to him, he was slowly opening up his blue eyes, and sat up briefly in confusion for everything seems so different with the house. However America noticed right away that England was sobbing and hiccupping for some reason.

"Hey, England. What is wrong?" America asked cheerfully as he hugged the shell shocked green eyed Nation. "Why are you crying? You still have me and stuff. It is not like I'm going to become Independent. I'm still your awesome colony and I still need you, England."

England stared at him and he couldn't believe his eyes at all.

"Am I dreaming?" England asked slowly, his eyes were wide, and he received a bright smile from America.

"Nope. Why does our house looks so different? Heh, Did you change the set up for the house while I was asleep?" America asked happily and he was suddenly hugged by a crying England.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
